Selamat Tinggal, 2013!
by Manusia
Summary: Neon sebel soalnya nggak dibolehin ayahnya untuk keluar rumah. Kenapa? Apa karena Kurapika sudah merencanakan yang lebih? Yang pasti, tahun baru menjadi saksi kurang bisu atas cinta yang baru. Ciye [Ada kemungkinan OOC, AU mungkin, typo(s), salah nama, humor agak gagal dikit, dkk. Yang pasti, membuat kalian merasa bangkit dari 2013! Hore! Hore! Hore!]


[edit ulang karena baru nyadar ada yang salah #peace!]

HxH bukan punya saya.

Fic punya saya.

Jika ada cover, masih punya saya.

Silakan nikmati fic saya ditemani teh kaleng yang masih membutuhkan kritik dan saran! Maaf bila aneh dan pendek!

.

.

.

* * *

Di saat kebanyakan orang bersenang-senang, Neon Nostrade hanya bisa murung di dalam kamarnya. Wajahnya menjadi jelek hanya karena mendapat larangan dari ayahnya untuk tidak keluar rumah maupun kabur dari rumah. Perintah yang jelas. Apalagi Neon tak dapat berkutik ketika mendapat tatapan awas dari ayahnya. Memang Neon tidak bisa manja selamanya. Bahkan di usianya yang sudah beranjak 20 tahun, Neon dituntut untuk semakin dewasa.

"Menyebalkan!" keluhnya dengan suara sekecil mungkin.

"Dan membosankan," tambahnya. Yang paling membuatnya semakin bosan adalah Eliza tidak menemaninya. Yang paling membuatnya semakin merasa jengkel adalah tidak ada Kurapika. Kurapika? Hmm….

Ia sadari memang tak mungkin kabur. Para pengawal menjaganya dengan ketat. Kebutuhan pokoknya, yaitu makan dan minum, telah tersedia di kamarnya. Mau mandi, mau buang air besar, mau buang air kecil, tidak perlu repot keluar kamar. Ia hanya perlu masuk ke kamar mandi yang bukan kebetulan lagi, kamar mandi khusus untuk Neon sudah ada di kamarnya sejak awal pembangunan rumah.

Berulang-ulang Neon bergumam sambil berkeluh kesah. Tak terhitung berapa helaan nafas bosan yang dikeluarkannya.

Sebenarnya ini juga demi kebaikan Neon. Light Nostrade, ayah Neon, mendapat berita dari televisi bahwa tingkat kejahatan menjelang tahun baru meningkat lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Ternyata di sela-sela kesibukannya, ia sempat juga menonton televisi. Ckckckck…. Entah apakah ia sengaja berbohong agar tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan Neon atau berita yang ia dapat dari televisi itu benar. Padahal para pengawal Neon yang sekarang-sekarang ini lebih hebat dari para pengawal yang terdahulu. Mungkinkah ada maksud tertentu? Entahlah.

Neon mencari cara untuk mengusir rasa bosan. Berulang-ulang ia berusaha mengirim pesan singkat kepada Kurapika, namun selalu gagal terkirim. Ditelepon pun tak bisa. Akhir-akhir ini ia mulai dekat dengan Kurapika. Mungkin karena Kurapika begitu niat bekerja sebagai kepala pengawal? Hmm… tidak juga.

Apa ia harus menghubungi Eliza? Eliza sedang pulang kampung. Menghubunginya sama saja tidak menghargai privasinya. Ah, dasar alasan payah. Padahal tahun sebelumnya, saat masa-masa menjelang tahun baru dan Eliza sedang pulang kampung, ia terkadang menghubungi Eliza demi melenyapkan rasa bosannya.

"Ah, sialan!" keluhnya tak tahan dengan kebosanan sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Di sisi lain, Senritsu, salah satu pengawal yang mengawasi Neon, terkikik tanpa suara sembari memperhatikan gerak-gerik Neon. Dengan secepat mungkin, ia mengirim pesan singkat ke nomor ponsel Kurapika. Tak butuh waktu lama, pesan balasan diterima melalui ponsel Senritsu.

"Tenang saja, lakukan sesuai rencana kita! Oke?" Begitulah isi pesan singkat dari Kurapika. Bagaimana? Cukup mencurigakan, bukan?

Di sisi lain, Neon bertapa di kamar mandi. Sedang apa dia? Buang air besarkah? Tidak. Meskipun ia duduk di kloset kamar mandi, yang ia lakukan hanyalah melamun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia lamunkan segala tentang Kurapika. Rupanya ia jatuh cinta kepada Kurapika.

_Tok tok tok tok!_ _Tok tok tok tok!_

Mendengar bunyi ketukan dari luar pintu kamar mandi, Neon berteriak, "SEBENTAR!"

Ia sengaja menekan keras sebuah tombol sehingga terdengar bunyi siraman air. Senritsu pun terkikik tanpa suara. Tentu saja karena keahlian mendengarnya masih hebat. Dari detak jantung Neon, apa yang digumamkan Neon, dan kebohongan siraman air.

Saat Neon keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat sesosok perempuan gemuk pendek berdiri di hadapannya dan mengadahkan kepala padanya. Mungkinkah ada hal mendadak?

"Oh, ngg—"

"Senritsu."

"Ada apa, Senritsu?"

"Saya disuruh atasan untuk mengantarmu ke suatu tempat."

Neon menghela nafas, lalu menjawab, "Iya."

Senritsu mengantar Neon keluar dari kamarnya. Meski telah terbebas dari 'kurungan' selama kurang lebih lima tujuh jam, hal itu tidak begitu membuatnya bisa menyuarakan kegembiaraannya. Pikirannya bertanya-tanya ada apa ini, namun saat ia utarakan, Senritsu hanya menyuruhnya untuk tenang. Neon akan segera mengetahuinya. Pasti ada sesuatu. Pasti.

Dan benar saja, saat Senritsu telah mengantar Neon sampai di tujuan, yaitu di balkon rumah, kedua mata Neon menangkap langit malam berhiaskan pancaran cahaya yang terpecah.

"Kembang api!"

Satu demi satu, kembang api diluncurkan ke langit perbatasan tahun. Neon Nostrade begitu senang. Tak disangka, ia masih dapat menikmati kemeriahan tahun baru meski hanya di rumah.

"Bagaimana, Nona Neon?"

"Berisik! Tapi aku suka! Terima kasih, Sen... eh? Ke mana dia?"

Mendapati dirinya sendirian tak begitu mengenakannya. Kepalanya menoleh kiri, kanan, atas, bawah, belakang, lalu ke depan. Hilang begitu saja?

"Jangan-jangan... HIII!" pikir Neon tidak-tidak. Mungkin ia mengira Senritsu itu hantu. Padahal Senritsu hanya melenyapkan aura keberadaannya saja, sesuai perintah Kurapika. Hmm… kira-kira apa yang direncanakan Kurapika?

Neon melihat jam di ponselnya. Satu menit lagi menuju pergantian tahun. Apa ia harus tahun baru sendirian?

"Rasanya aneh melihat kembang api sendirian," gumamnya.

Neon menghela nafas seberat satu ton. Tangan kanannya menopang dagu di atas pagar balkon. Neon terlihat semakin suram, buram, dan muram durja. Ia tampak seperti tak siap menghadapi 2014.

"Bagaimana kalau saya temani, Nona Neon?"

Suara itu…

"Kurapika?"

Kedua mata mereka bersua. Dari biru menuju biru seperti lautan biru yang saling menenangkan. Mereka saling melempar senyuman dan senyum itu dilempar lagi. Lalu, terjadilah pertandingan lempar senyu—maaf, tidak bermaksud melenceng dari cerita sebenarnya, tapi lihat deh! Mereka seperti bujang dan gadis yang masih malu-malu dalam urusan cinta.

Dan… hitungan mundur menuju tahun baru pun dimulai! Go!

TIGA!

Letupan kembang api semakin memeriahkan detik-detik penantian tahun baru.

DUA!

Petasan mulai dinyalakan. Kompor gas siap diledakan.

SATU!

Baru saja Kurapika menampar Neon karena ada nyamuk di pipi kirinya. Maaf, Neon! Demi keselamatanmu, kata Kurapika.

NOL!

_Drrrt… drrrt…_ _drrrt…_

"HORE! HORE! HORE! HORE!" Begitulah bunyi alarm dari ponsel Kurapika yang menandakan telah memasuki tahun yang baru.

Di malam yang meriah, detik-detik penantian tahun baru telah usai. Berbagai bunyi terompet, seruling milik Senritsu, petasan, kembang api, jangkrik, klakson mobil, bel sepeda, ledakan kompor gas, dan apapun bunyinya, minumnya air bening yang higenis, turut serta memeriahkan detik-detik penantian tahun baru yang telah berakhir. Senritsu, Basho, dan semua pengawal Neon berada di halaman depan rumah Nostrade yang begitu luas dan begitu penuh rerumputan. Semua pengawal—tidak termasuk Kurapika karena ia sedang berduaan dengan Neon—terlihat antusias merayakan pergantian tahun baru di bawah sana. Terdengar keceriaan yang diperbolehkan oleh Light Nostrade.

Bagaimana dengan Light Nostrade? Saat ini, Light Nostrade sendiri yang tak lain adalah ayah Neon Nostrade, sedang makan keripik singkong pedas di depan televisi yang menayangkan acara Malam Tahun Lama yang sudah ia tunggu sejak kemarin karena… ia mengincar hadiah utama yang berupa satu miliar jenny yang sudah dipotong pajak dengan cara mengikuti kuisnya. Kenapa jadi bahas ini, ya?

Kembali ke balkon di lantai satu. Di sana, terdapat seorang Rome—maksudnya—Kurapika dengan rambut pirangnya yang berkilauan seperti seorang model iklan shampoo yang sangat eksis, terlihat begitu intens memandangi wajah nonanya yang begitu sangat imut, cantik dan agak anggun.

"Kurapi—"

"Nona, ada yang harus saya katakan pada Nona."

"Apa itu? Tentang nyamuk?"

"Bukan."

"Kompor gas?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu apa?"

Kurapika menggenggam kedua tangan Neon dan menyatukannya. Neon yang melihat perbuatan Kurapika hanya bisa menunduk bersemu merah.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, Nona," ucap Kurapika tegas sehingga mau tak mau dengan spontan, Neon mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Saya tahu, Nona Neon pasti menganggap saya hanya sebatas atasan dan bawahan atau mungkin mengganggap saya hanyalah kepala pengawal yang terlalu percaya diri untuk mendekati Nona Neon."

"Tidak, Kurapika, tidak. Kita sangat dekat," ucap Neon berusaha meyakinkan.

"Nona juga tahu setelah saya ceritakan alasan saya bekerja untuk Nona. Saya juga ceritakan kisah hidup saya dan rahasia saya. Namun, ada satu yang belum saya beritahu."

"Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Saya menyukai Nona dengan setulus hati."

"Bahkan seandainya aku membutuhkan sumbangan organ hati untuk menyembuhkanku?"

"Akan saya berikan."

Kedua mata mereka saling berpandangan. Semakin lama, semakin dekat. Kedua badan mereka saling mendekat. Kedua wajah mereka yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang enak untuk dimakan selagi hangat, semakin terlalu dekat. Kedua nafas mereka semakin memburu. Begitu berat sampai bisa saling terdengar sampai keduanya benar-benar tenggelam dalam pesona masing-masing.

"Aku juga, Kurapika. Aku menyukaimu," bisik Neon di telinga kanan Kurapika.

Kembang api semakin bertebaran memenuhi malam tahun baru. Meski begitu, hal itu tidak membuat para bintang di alam semesta mengeluh atas ketidakpopuleran sementara akibat polusi kembang api karena apa peduli para bintang yang begitu jauh sampai bermiliar tahun cahaya. Tentu saja, apa peduli para bintang kecuali mereka salah satu penghuni bumi atau bintang tamu saat ini, yaitu TAHUN BARU! Tentu saja dengan bintang tetap yang menjadi penyebab tahun baru, yaitu MATAHARI!

Berterima kasihlah kepada matahari. Tanpa matahari, bumi tak akan tahun baru lagi. Begitu pula yang dirasakan dua insan muda yang masih muda dalam urusan cinta. Tanpa tahun baru, mungkinkah Neon dan Kurapika bisa merayakan tahun baru bersama, berdua, sedang yang lain hip hip hura-hura? Kesempatan langka. Benar-benar kesempatan yang langka. Oleh karena itu, mari kita lestarikan hewan-hewan dan tumbuhan langka, juga lindungi bumi yang semakin tua. Oke, cerita ini semakin kacau.

Tahun baru ini menjadi saksi yang kurang bisu atas cinta mereka yang perlahan tumbuh semakin lebat dan kekar (?) karena Senritsu bisa mendengar perkataan dan detak jantung Kurapika dan Neon. Artinya, Senritsu tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua. Senritsu terdiam memandangi dua insan terlihat samar-samar di balkon dari halaman depan rumah Nostrade. Senyum itu ia keluarkan dari bibirnya. Sedangkan yang berada di balkon, tengah menyambut lembaran kisah cinta yang baru.

"Selamat tinggal, 2013!" batin Neon menyambut keceriaan 2014. Hore! Hore! Hore!


End file.
